


Cock

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Chickens, Cock Tease, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dick Jokes, Dick Pics, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Flirting, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Large Cock, M/M, Nude Photos, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Romance, Roosters, Sexting, Teen Romance, Texting, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Richie sends a rather suggestive picture to his boyfriend. Viewer discretion is advised.Oneshot/drabble





	Cock

**Author's Note:**

> 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF BEING ON AO3!! IN HONOR OF THIS I'LL BE WRITING ANY REQUESTS ANYONE HAS IF YOU COMMENT TODAY!!

Eddie got a text from his boyfriend. He opened it with a sigh. Don't get him wrong, he loved Richie a lot, but...well, he knew him too. He was a jokester at heart. 

_Rich (´・ω・`) : Hey Spaghetti_

_Me: Hi Rich_

_Rich (´・ω・`) : Wanna see a picture of my cock?_

Now Eddie was a good kid. Took his medicine, got good grades, had nice friends. (His mother was mad that he had a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend in the first place, but that was something he couldn't help). Now? He decided to give in. He wanted Richie to make him horny. 

_Rich (´・ω・`) : It's big for you_

Yeah, that was hot. 

_Me: Okay, show me_

_Richie: [img.jpg: shown below]_

_Me: THE ONE TIME I ACCEPT A NUDE FROM YOU AND YOU PULL THIS SHIT_

But he loved him a lot. And afterwards maybe he got another picture. Who knows? That's his business. 


End file.
